


Vampire bite

by Haunne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunne/pseuds/Haunne
Summary: Los monstruos vienen en todas las formas y tamañosHalloween es un día en el que los monstruos no tienen la necesidad de esconderseLevi es un Vampiro que disfruta ese día.





	Vampire bite

Los monstruos vienen en todas las formas y tamaños  
Halloween una festividad que se adoptó en muchos lugares del mundo  
Es un día en el que los monstruos no tienen la necesidad de esconderse  
Un día al año en el que pueden ser ellos mismos  
Un día al año en el que podían salir y divertirse, podían salir y estar entre los humanos

Ese día era el que más disfrutaba Levi  
Un vampiro de edad cercana a tres siglos pero que tenía apariencia bastante juvenil

Levi siendo un vampiro con cerca de trescientos años era recién un joven entre los demás vampiros

Los monstruos y seres mitológicos existen pero se disfrazan todo el tiempo excepto un día  
Habían hombres lobo, vampiros, cambia formas, y seres que jamás habían sido descritos

Levi aprovechaba Halloween para abastecerse  
Era el único día que podía salir siendo un vampiro y disfrutar de ello

En diario vivir aparentaba ser un trabajador de una oficina gubernamental de aproximadamente treinta años  
Un exitoso oficinista que no interactuaba mucho pero que hacía bien su trabajo

Escogía a humanos al azar que le parecían tendrían buena sangre para poder abastecerse  
Salía con un maletín en el cual llevaba bolsas para sangre, jeringas y guantes

Siempre iba preparado  
Los humanos tenían esos raros fetiche econ ser mordidos y disfrutar de aquello incluso si sangraban  
Así que Levi aprovechaba aquello se alimentaba un poco y también podía llevarse a alguno hasta algún lugar oscuro para poder llenar su maletín  
No le gustaba matar humanos así que durante la noche escogía a varios humanos así a cada uno le sacaba cierta cantidad de sangre para que no quedarán moribundos

Decidió ir a un club nocturno para su búsqueda  
Le gustaba observar y analizar bien a los humanos para determinar una buena presa  
Siempre terminaba atrayéndo a muchos humanos que buscaban ir a la cama con él

Se movía con gracia entre la multitud de personas en disfraces moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la estridente música

Sintió como varias personas se frotaban en su cuerpo a medida que él pasaba

Llego hasta la barra para poder observar con calma  
Los humanos comenzaron a acercarse a él  
Atraídos por su aspecto  
Pensando en lo guapo y bien que lucía aquel "disfraz"

Decidió que primero llenaría su maletín y dejaría para el final lo mejor, alimentarse directamente del cuello de algún mortal mientras follaban  
No importaba su género

A Levi solo le importaba saciarse  
Nunca se había sentido atraído sentimentalmente o atraído por algo más que hambre y lujuria

Las horas fueron pasando y su maletín pronto se fue llenando

Ya casi siendo las cinco de la mañana regreso dentro del club que aún estaba abarrotado de humanos bailando o frotándose unos contra otros

Con la satisfacción de tener su abastecimiento listo se sentó a buscar a algún humano del cual alimentarse y poder  
dominar en la cama

Pasó cerca de media hora en la cual no encontró nada de su gusto hasta que entre la gente, lo vio, moviéndose a la perfección con la música había un joven que aparentaba no más de veinte años  
Con orejas de gato y una cola que se veía de lejos era falsa  
Un joven de piel morena, un poco más alto que él, un cuerpo llamativo  
Y una mirada que hizo a Levi babear

Levi tragó saliva con esfuerzo mientras sentía la lujuria hacer estragos en él

Sintió su pene endurecerse mientras seguía viendo directamente a los ojos de aquel hombre

Sin perder más tiempo fue hasta él

No hicieron falta palabras ambos estaban atraídos por el contrario  
Y como si ya se conocieran juntaron sus cuerpos de manera necesitaba mientras unían sus bocas en un beso hambriento y desesperado

Entre besos húmedos y jadeantes salieron de entre la gente

Ni siquiera se habían dicho una sola palabra pero Levi lo llevo directo hasta su auto

Dejo su maletín en el asiento trasero mientras el desconocido se subía al asiento de copiloto y aún en silencio se dirigieron hasta un bonito hotel

Estacionaron y fueron a pedir una habitación con una gran cama

Al llegar a la habitación apenas cerraron la puerta se lanzaron a los brazos ajenos

Levi estaba extasiado aquel joven estaba tan entregado

Entre besos y caricias rápidas llegaron a la cama y se bajaron los pantalones y la ropa interior  
Ambos tenían erecciones

Aún no se decían nada pero el joven estaba bajo el cuerpo de Levi jadeante y lleno de lujuria invitando al vampiro a introducirse en él

Ninguno espero por algo de preparación  
Entre lamidas, mordidas y gemidos entrecortados Levi le penetró con fuerza y sin detenerse  
Escucho como el joven daba un largo gemido mientras de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas  
Con el rostro reflejando placer y dolor

Los humanos siempre salían lastimados por lo que pensó que había sido muy brusco e iba a esperar un poco intentando controlarse pero aquel joven se movió primero

Movió sus caderas para comenzar con las penetraciones

Levi sonrio y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y rapidez  
Ambos sintiendo el placer invadirles entre embestidas y lamidas

Luego de algunos minutos de placer el joven humano estalló en un orgasmo que le llevo hasta el cielo, hilos de semen saliendo de su pene entre ellos  
Levi también ya estaba en su límite y mientras el joven humano estaba siendo presa del orgasmo saco sus colmillos dio una lamida a su cuello y los enterró  
Llego al orgasmo mientras probaba la sangre del humano

Mientras bebía extasiado en placer el joven bajo él sentía como semen salía de su entrada incluso con el pene del otro hombre aún en su interior  
Sintió dolor al ser mordido pero el placer nublaba todo

Levi dejo de beber casi sintiendo ser torturado por tener que parar  
La sangre de aquel joven era especial

Y antes que su joven acompañante cayera en la inconsciencia hablo por primera vez en la noche

**Me llamo Levi**

_ Yo soy Eren _

Luego de esa corta presentación Eren cayó en la inconsciencia y Levi en lugar de irse y dejarle allí solo se quedó a su lado cuidando su sueño

De esa manera el vampiro había caído por un humano, de esa manera Levi por primera vez en su existencia comenzó a sentir algo por un humano  
De esa manera su historia juntos comenzó.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
